


Niewolnicy marzeń

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sherlock jako niewolnik, niewolnictwo na południu USA
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

John szedł wąska, piaszczystą drogą i czuł, jak pot ścieka mu między łopatkami i wsiąka w brudną koszule. Było tak gorąco, że choć już nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio jadł, to w tej chwili z głodem wygrywało pragnienie. Napiłby się chłodnej, czystej wody i pił tak długo, aż nie mógłby już przełknąć więcej… Najchętniej zanurzyłby się w niej po czubek spoconej głowy i został tak, aż popołudniowy skwar ustąpi chłodnemu wieczorowi.   
Na razie jednak musiała mu wystarczyć ciepława i niezbyt czysta woda w Missisipi. O ile Bobby ją w ogóle znajdzie. I o ile wtedy wróci, bo jakoś podejrzanie długo go nie było. John miał mocne przeczucie, że Bobby zostawi go samego, jak tylko nadarzy mu się okazja. Jakakolwiek.   
Bobby- pół Indianin, pól Murzyn, urodzony w jakimś rynsztoku zapadłej dziury w Luizjanie, podrzucony do przytułku i wykupiony z niego przez ojca Johna, do pomocy na farmie, na której ojciec Johna hodował konie. Wyglądał wtedy jakby miał może z siedem lat, ale równie dobrze mógł mieć więcej, tylko był zabiedzony i niewyrośnięty, jak często się zdarzało dzieciom skazanym na instytucjonalną opiekę.   
Gdy podrósł, okazał się jednak na tyle sprytny, że zaczął nawet pomagać w interesach. Małomówny ale bardzo obrotny i bystry, Bobby uczył się wszystkiego błyskawicznie i nawet w świecie, w którym nie miał żadnych praw, umiał się jakoś urządzić.   
Prawdę mówiąc John bardzo się zdziwił, gdy Bobby uciekł razem z nim. Nigdy się nie lubili kiedy John miał zwykłą rodzinę i nie wyobrażał sobie nawet innego życia…  
Ale gdy John skończył czternaście lat i został odesłany do szkoły, jego starsza siostra uciekła z domu, z jakimś przybłędą, o którym wiedzieli tylko, że nazywał się Philip. I wtedy Watson senior zaczął dużo więcej pić, żeby, jak to mówił: znieść wstyd, który mu przyniosła rodzona córka.   
Któregoś dnia w październiku wracał do domu pijany bardziej, niż zwykle, bo sprzedał z zyskiem dwa konie, i spadł z wozu. Był wtedy sam, a droga, którą jechał była mało uczęszczana, więc znaleziono go dopiero następnego dnia, kiedy był już całkiem zimny.   
John nigdy się nie dowiedział, czy dałoby się go uratować, gdyby ktoś znalazł go wcześniej. Matka Johna- cicha i wiecznie zmartwiona kobieta nie była w stanie znieść kolejnego nieszczęścia. Jeszcze tego samego miesiąca zachorowała obłożnie, a potem szybko umarła- ze zgryzoty, jak wszyscy mówili. Tak, jakby jej ciało przestało się bronić przed chorobą.   
John wrócił do domu na pogrzeb ojca i zanim zdarzył wyjechać z powrotem do szkoły, musiał organizować pogrzeb matki. I tak został sam na świecie- z farmą, o której prowadzeniu wiedział niewiele i domem, który, jak się szybko okazało, miał sporą hipotekę.   
Bardzo szybko zaczęli się do niego zgłaszać wierzyciele i nie minęło pół roku, jak z farmy zostało mu kilka koni i… Bobby, który od śmierci seniora Watsona bardzo zhardział i kazał na siebie mówić Sherlock (podobno tak go nazywali, kiedy był mały) i przestał odpowiadać, kiedy ktoś nazywał go inaczej. Musiał sprzedać konie i Bobby’ego.  
Utrata domu była tylko kwestia czasu i John patrzył z rezygnacja na ludzi wystawiających do ogrodu sprzęty, między którymi się wychował.   
Po sprzedaży domu musiał odejść i to od razu. Pozwolili mu zabrać tylko to, co zmieściło się w jeden walizce, byle nie było to nic naprawdę cennego. Nie żeby na tym etapie miał jeszcze cokolwiek cennego.   
Nie wiedział zupełnie, co ze sobą zrobić- nie znał żadnej rodziny, która mieszkałaby niedaleko, choć na pewno musiała jakąś istnieć i tak naprawdę niewiele umiał, nic pożytecznego, co przydałoby mu się w znalezieniu pracy. Nie pomagało to, że sytuacja w Louisianie była ciężka i wielu dużo lepiej przygotowanych do samodzielnego życia nie miało pracy, a często nawet nic do jedzenia.   
Wymyślił, że pojedzie do ciotki do Missouri, która znał i u której kiedyś był, dawno temu, kiedy był małym dzieckiem. Niestety już pierwszego dnia okazało się, że nie ma wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy na pociąg. Postanowił więc przejść część drogi na piechotę, licząc na życzliwość obcych.  
Po trzech dniach tej podróży, gdy John był już bardzo zmęczony- nigdy, w całym swoim życiu tyle nie chodził i nigdy nie musiał spać na gołej ziemi. Już po jednej nocy miał tego dosyć, a czekało go takich nocy nie wiadomo ile, zanim dotrze do ciotki. Nie mówiąc o tym, że… nie był tak do końca pewny ciepłego przyjęcia na miejscu. Wysłał ciotce dwie depesze- pierwsza o śmierci rodziców i drugą o swoim przyjeździe, ale na żadną nie dostał odpowiedzi.  
Poza zmartwieniami, głodem i obolałymi plecami John czuł się po prostu bardzo, bardzo samotny. A to przygnębiało go najbardziej- ta świadomość, że teraz jest już całkiem sam na świecie.   
Dlatego, gdy trzeciego dnia jego podróży pojawił się Bobby (czyli Sherlock- ale John ciągle nie mógł przywyknąć do tego dziwacznego, głupiego imienia) John poczuł… cos więcej, niż ulgę.   
Bobby nie powiedział zbyt wiele na powitanie, pojawił się jakby znikąd i po prostu się do niego przyłączył, jakby to wcześniej omówili i uzgodnili, że będą podróżować razem.  
John nawet zapytał, dlaczego uciekł nowemu panu i poszedł za nim, bo chciał wiedzieć, na jak długo może liczyć na jego towarzystwo, ale wtedy tamten wzruszył ramionami i stwierdził tylko:  
\- To wszystko są głupcy.  
I John pomyślał, że może źle go traktowano. Na pewno miał teraz gorzej, niż u Watsonów. Tylko jak udało mu się odszukać Johna? i po co to zrobił, skoro John nie miał dosłownie nic, czym mógłby mu zapłacić albo nawet nakarmić? John nie miał teraz NIC do zaoferowania NIKOMU- sam miał tylko tyle pieniędzy, że z trudem wystarczyło na kupno jedzenia na kilka dni. Był jednak tak zadowolony z jakiegokolwiek towarzystwa, że był skłonny podzielić się tym, co miał, jakkolwiek mało tego było- w zamian za kogoś, komu mógł w miarę zaufać. Chociaż, może tak naprawdę nie powinien był, bo niewolnik mógł go okraść w nocy, a nawet zabić, gdyby tylko zechciał.   
A jednak John miał nadzieję, że tak się nie stanie- a może się tylko oszukiwał, bo obecność kogokolwiek, kogo znał wcześniej, chociaż był tylko Metysem i obecnie cudzą własnością była lepsza, niż całkowita samotność.   
John myślał, że wie, czego się po nim spodziewać i powtarzał sobie, że nigdy nie był bardzo skupiony na wygodach, czy pełnym brzuchu a to, co najbardziej cenił to poczucie wolności. A tak naprawdę nie znał go dobrze- przez jego pochodzenie nawet nie wiedzieli, ile miał lat- prawdopodobnie był co najmniej rok młodszy od Johna, ale równie dobrze, mógł być starszy tylko niedożywiony w dzieciństwie. Kiedy był młodszy i jak to dzieci, niczego nie kwestionował, czasem za Johnem łaził i patrzył na niego wielkimi oczyskami (zaskakująco jasnymi przy jego oliwkowej cerze, która odziedziczył po Indiańskich przodkach) jakby John robił coś bardziej ciekawego, choć najczęściej to były zupełnie zwyczajne rzeczy. John nie rozumiał wtedy, dlaczego dzieciak stara się każdą swą wolną chwilę spędzić w jego towarzystwie, na pewno go do tego nie zachęcał, rzadko zwracał na niego uwagę i były dni, gdy zamieniali ze sobą tylko kilka słów.   
Bo przecież Bobby nie był jego bratem, nie był nawet pracownikiem ojca, którym John musiał okazywać szacunek- ojciec to na nim wymuszał, a gdy kwestionował jego polecenie, powtarzał:  
\- To dobrzy ludzie, bo ja daję pracę tylko takim. Płace im dużo, bo są tego warci. I chce żeby się czuli dobrze pod moim dachem. A ty co takiego umiesz zrobić, że uważasz się za lepszego od nich?  
I John ze wstydem (i lekką złością, którą jednak zachowywał dla siebie, bo ojciec często sięgał po pas, kiedy cos nie szło po jego myśli) przyznawał, że nie jest lepszy od pracowników ojca.   
Bobby był… według niektórych mądrych ludzi nie był nawet tak do końca człowiekiem i John nie musiał go szanować, nawet wtedy, gdy tamten pomagał w pracy. Nie był z natury okrutnym człowiekiem, więc na ogół po prostu go ignorował, nigdy go nawet nie pobił- choć tez nigdy nie miał powodu się na niego naprawdę wściec. Kiedy Bobby był mały, przez jakiś czas próbował dość mocno zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę., ale potem to się zmieniło. A teraz, bezdomny i osamotniony bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek sobie wyobrażał możliwe John wreszcie rozumiał, dlaczego tamten tak za nim łaził- bo sam to poczuł- i to boleśnie. Bobby był bardzo samotny. Tam, skąd go ojciec przywiózł nie mogło mu być zbyt dobrze, w najlepszym razie może miał jednego, dwóch przyjaciół.   
Watson senior był dla Bobbiego surowy (choć starał się być także sprawiedliwym) i traktował jak inteligentnego psa, matka Johna… chyba się go trochę bała, a czasem brzydziła, nawet nie mówiła do niego, jeśli nie musiała i nigdy nie dotykała jego rzeczy- jakby był chory na coś zaraźliwego. Bobby spał w komórce, albo w stajni, kiedy robiło się zimniej, bo kiedy matka Johna zobaczyła go w domu, natychmiast kazała mu się wynosić. Potem, kiedy zaczął pomagać w interesach na farmie, wolno mu było wchodzić za próg, ale tylko na korytarz. John zastanawiał się nawet parę razy, dlaczego matka była w tym taka zajadła, zapytał ją chyba o to, kiedy był mały, czy to dlatego, że go nie lubi, a ona mu wtedy odpowiedziała coś, czego wtedy do końca nie zrozumiał:  
\- To Metys. A wszyscy Metysi to brudne i złe stworzenia, które roznoszą swój brud wszędzie, gdzie pójdą. Są abominacją, bo nie stworzył ich Bóg, tylko szatan i dlatego nie zaliczają się do ludzi. Jako mieszańce są gorsi niż Murzyni czy Indianie… a ten jeszcze patrzy na wszystkich, jakby chciał nas pozabijać. Nie chce go w swoim domu, ojciec powinien go wyrzucić i lepiej, żebyś się z nim nie zadawał. James go przywiózł do pracy, ale nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie- ciągle mu to powtarzam, ale on nie chce mnie słuchać.- ostatnie zdania powiedziała z taka goryczą i złością, że John aż się skulił.  
Od tamtej pory nie pytał już matki o Bobby’ego. Ale nie traktował go jako brudnego dzikusa, bo ten najwyraźniej nim nie był. Kiedy już mówił (a robił to rzadko) mówił po angielsku lepiej, niż niejeden kolega z powszechnej szkoły Johna, a gdy komuś coś się zgubiło- wiedział zwykle, gdzie tego szukać (czasem ktoś go chciał z tego powodu bić, przekonany, że Bobby tyle wie o zgubie, bo sam ją ukradł, ale James Watson był wtedy stanowczy i nikt nigdy się nie odważył). Czasami potrafił zaskakująco dobrze przewidzieć co się stanie, albo lepiej, niż inni ocenić, czy coś się opłaca, czy nie.   
Oczywiście John nigdy by tego nie przyznał, że Bobby jest mądrzejszy od niego (albo kogokolwiek z jego rodziny), bo to byłoby zbyt… niepojęte; ale na pewno nie był głupim dzikusem, który najchętniej tylko by pił albo kradł, co popadnie- jak powtarzali ludzie. Biali ludzie, bo z żadnym Indianinem John nigdy nie rozmawiał.   
Murzynów tej części stanu też mieli niewiele, a gdy John pojechał do szkoły okazało się, że niewielu jego kolegów miało w domach niewolników. Za to mieli na ich temat bardzo wyrobione zdanie: że są brudni, głupi i choćby byli ochrzczeni, to za żaden skarby świata nie, można było ich traktować, jak zwykłych ludzi, bo nimi nie są i nigdy nie będą.   
Kiedy się tam dowiedzieli, że rodzina Johna ma jednego młodego niewolnika, mówili mu, że na pewno ucieknie, a wcześniej wymorduje ich wszystkich w nocy, gdy będą spali. I żeby John go często bił, bo inaczej Bobby nie nabierze do niego należnego szacunku. John nie wierzył w to ani przez chwilę- Bobby był chudy i szybki, ale niezbyt silny i unikał przemocy, nigdy nie skrzywdził nikogo, nawet żadnego zwierzęcia i John był pewien, że gdyby doszło do walki, pokonałby go, nawet gdyby tamten miał nóż. Co dziwiło Johna najbardziej- choć chłopcy w szkole nie uważali niewolników za ludzi, nie przeszkadzało niektórym z nich (tym mniej przyzwoitym) zastanawiać się, jakby to było uprawiać seks z jakąś młodą niewolnicą.  
Najchętniej zastanawiali się nad tym już po zgaszeniu świateł, kiedy leżeli w łózkach i mieli spać (ale mimo zmęczenia nie potrafili zasnąć) i umilali sobie czas opowiadaniem strasznych albo sprośnych historyjek- ale nigdy niczego z ich prawdziwego życia, o rodzinach, które zostawili ani nawet o zwierzakach, które kiedyś mieli. Takie historie zostawiali na chwile, gdy byli w mniejszym, bardziej godnym zaufania gronie.   
John nie chciał słuchać tych sprośnych historii- sprawiały, że zaczynał sobie wyobrażać różne rzeczy, które przeszkadzały mu w zaśnięciu dużo skutecznej, niż te historyjki, którymi usiłowali się nawzajem wystraszyć. Nie chciał sobie wyobrażać tego, co inni chłopcy chcieliby zrobić z czarnymi kobietami, bo wtedy zaczynał myśleć o matce Bobby’ego i robiło mu się jakoś przykro i trochę wstyd. Chciał myśleć o czymś takim tylko z Mary Morstan- dziewczynie, w której był zakochany odkąd pamiętał. Mary była córką ich sąsiadów, słodką blondyneczką z bardzo długimi warkoczami, która musiała go lubić, bo często z nim rozmawiała.   
John słyszał historie o ucieczkach niewolników z plantacji i o tym co im robili właściciele, kiedy ich wreszcie schwytali- i ze najgorsi bo najbardziej uparci i nieposłuszni, a także podstępni i tępi zarazem byli właśnie mieszance- Metysi i Mulaci (którzy byli także niebezpieczni- bo sobie wyobrażali, że mogą kiedykolwiek być jak biali, a przecież byli tylko dowodem na to, że jakiemuś białemu spodobała się niewolnica).


	2. Chapter 2

Wędrowali już razem przez kilka godzin, kiedy spotkali na drodze dwóch młodych ludzi, niewiele starszych od Johna, jadących wozem, który ciągnęły dwa chude i zakurzone szkapy. Ojciec Johna zabiłby go, gdyby tak traktował ich własne konie, ale John zgasił w sobie oburzenie na stan zwierzaków i pozdrowił grzecznie nieznajomych na wozie a tamci uchylili kapeluszy. Uśmiechnął się więc do nich z nadzieją i zapytał, najuprzejmiej potrafił, czy zabraliby ich na swój wóz. Gdyby ich podwieźli chociaż parę mil, mogliby trochę odpocząć i mieliby więcej czasu na rozejrzenie się na noclegiem. Noce nad ranem były teraz chłodniejsze i John nie miałby nic przeciwko jakiejś szopie na siano.   
Młodzi mężczyźni popatrzyli na siebie i jeden ten bardziej obszarpany splunął na drogę jakby przekazywał tym jakąś informację temu drugiemu, który musiał ją jakoś odczytać, bo piskliwym głosem odpowiedział:  
\- Moglibyśmy. Ale jego nie bierzemy. To brudny Indianiec…- i wydął wargi pod rzadkim wąsem.  
John poczuł straszne rozczarowanie, a zaraz potem wielka złość.  
\- Ale przecież… on jest mi potrzebny!- wybuchnął zdesperowany.  
\- Może iść za wozem...- podsunął drugi, a John przez chwilę rozważał tą możliwość; spojrzał nawet pytająco na Metysa, ale ten pokręcił niemal niezauważalnie głową i prychnął ze złością.  
\- To nie ma sensu…- mruknął pod nosem i John musiał mu, niechętnie, przyznać rację. Wcisnął pięści do kieszeni spodni (choć wolałby zrobić z nich inny użytek) i powtórzył głośniej, do obcych:  
\- To bez sensu, nie dogoni wozu. A jeśli będziemy jechać wolno, to strasznie długo nam zejdzie.  
Ten milczący wzruszył obojętnie ramionami i ściągnął lejce. Konie ruszyły ociężale i John musiał bezsilnie patrzeć, jak ich (darmowy) transport znika za zakrętem. Potem przeniósł spojrzenie na swego towarzysza, który grzebał gołą stopą w pyle drogi, znudzony, a może zniecierpliwiony. John zauważył, że ma poranione palce. Z tego, co wiedział, Metys nigdy nie posiadał żadnych butów, ale nawet dla jego stóp ta droga okazała się zbyt ciężka.  
John zezłościł się wtedy na tych dwóch osłów z wozem jeszcze bardziej:  
\- To głupcy! Szkoda, że ich nie ukradliśmy tego wozu!- warknął, ale obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że by tego nie zrobił. Stracił jednak całą nadzieję na to, że ktoś ich kiedykolwiek podwiezie i miał już dosyć wszystkiego.   
\- Chodź, poszukamy jakiejś rzeki i może trafi się nam jakiś szałas do spania. Chce się wreszcie wyspać porządnie. Chociaż raz na jakiś czas.  
Bobby skinął głową, bez entuzjazmu i John spojrzał znów na jego stopy.  
-Chodź tu do mnie.  
Bobby spojrzał podejrzliwie, ale zrobił te trzy kroki i stanął tuż przed nim. John kucnął przy jego stopach i obejrzał rozcięcie.  
\- Siadaj.- a gdy tamten usiadł, wziął jego bardziej poranioną stopę w ręce, polał ją resztką wody, jaka mieli w butelce i obwiązał chusteczką, najlepiej jak umiał.   
A potem ruszyli szukać miejsca do spania.   
\- Zaraz mi to spadnie.- ostrzegł go po kilku krokach Bobby i jak zwykle miał racje, ale John był uparty i nie lubił przyznawać się do błędu, więc odpowiedział:  
\- Trudno. Tylko jej nie zgub, bo to chustka od mojej matki.  
Przeszli kolejna mile w ciszy. Bobby odrobinę utykał, ale chusteczka trzymała się na jego palcach całkiem dobrze- jak przyklejona. Być może była przyklejona- jego zasychającą krwią. 

Zapadał zmrok, gdy Bobby wypatrzył wreszcie coś do spania-może dlatego, że był wyższy, albo miał lepszy wzrok. Nagle się zatrzymał i uniósł rękę, wskazując na coś, co dla Johna wyglądało jak szczególnie gęsta kępa drzew.  
\- Tam możemy przenocować.  
John próbował coś tam wypatrzeć, ale nieważne jak się gapił, nie widział nic więcej oprócz drzew.   
Kiedy jednak tam podeszli, okazało się bardzo szybko, że oczywiście Bobby znów miał racje- za drzewami, ukrytą w ich cieniu tak, by nie było jej widać z drogi, stała mała konstrukcja, którą można by było przy dużej dozie dobrej woli nazwać szopą. John nie grymasił, ucieszył się jak dziecko, kiedy odkrył, że szopa ma prawie szczelny dach, a w środku, zamiast klepiska ma podłogę z desek. W kącie leżała sterta starego siana i lepiej już raczej być nie mogło- chyba, że ktoś pozwoliłby im się przespać w swojej stajni, ale to było mało prawdopodobne.  
Podzielili się kawałkiem kukurydzianego chleba i wypili resztkę wody. Bobby zastawił najprostsze pułapki na króliki, ale John pomyślał, że gdyby się w nie cos złapało, to by było chyba cud, ale za to mieliby wtedy bardzo dobre śniadanie.   
Znów wyszło na to, że Bobby umiał zrobić coś przydatnego, o czym John nie miał pojęcia.   
Położyli się spać na stercie siana, blisko siebie, żeby było im cieplej i John zasypiał wdzięczny za to, że Bobby go odnalazł. Miał nadzieje, że on to wie, bo nie miał zamiaru mu tego mówić.   
W nocy cos go obudziło- delikatny chłodny dotyk na policzku. Myślał, że to jakiś robal albo kropla wody i pacnął w to miejsce słonia, ale wtedy natrafił nią na coś większego, co wydało cichy dziwek i odsunęło się od jego twarzy. Zaskoczony i nie do końca obudzony John usiadł odruchowo, ale zanim zdążył zrobić coś więcej usłyszał ciche:- To ja.  
John zamrugał, próbując coś dojrzeć w absolutnej ciemności. Zrozumiał, że to Bobby go obudził.  
\- Co się stało?..-wymruczał, próbując obudzić się natychmiast.- Ktoś przyszedł? trzeba uciekać?  
Ale Bobby uciszył go, kładąc palce na ustach i powiedział:  
\- Nie. Nic się nie dzieje.- a potem, jakby z wahaniem: - Możesz dalej spać.  
\- Ale?..  
I wtedy poczuł znów delikatny dotyk na ustach, tym razem cieplejszy, który go uciszał i zmuszał do posłuszeństwa. Tym razem to nie był wąski palec Bobby’ego, tylko jego usta i John odskoczył jak oparzony.   
\- Co ty?..- wybełkotał i wyciągnął ręce przed siebie obronnym gestem, bo w tej ciemności nagle poczuł się zupełnie bezbronny. Zapomniał przez chwilę, że to tylko Bobby, dzieciak, którego zna od lat i przed którym może się obronić jedną ręka.  
\- Zostaw mnie! Lepiej nie podchodź…- zagroził, spanikowany.   
Bobby westchnął głośno i zaszurał, odsuwając się gdzieś dalej w ciemność.  
\- Nie chcesz?..  
\- Czego?- John zapytał czujnie.  
\- Myślałem, że może chcesz.  
\- Ja niczego nie chce-powiedział szybko takim tonem jakby się bronił.  
\- Naprawdę?- głos w ciemnościach ociekał ironią i zupełnie nie brzmiał jak głos kogoś, z kim John prawie się wychował. Otwierał jak najszerzej oczy, ale nadal widział tylko czerń. W której mogło być wszystko. Poczuł gęsia skórkę na rękach.  
\- Nie chcesz, żebym z tobą pojechał do ciotki…  
\- Chce.- zaprotestował.- Tego chcę.  
\- To może nie chcesz ze mną spać w tej szopie?..  
\- Chce…- w tym było już mniej przekonania, bo John zaczynał rozumie dokąd to zmierza.   
\- To może nie chcesz królika z mojej pułapki, jeśli się złapie w nocy?  
John zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Oczywiście, ze chce. Ale nie musisz…  
\- Wiec czemu nie chcesz tego?..-przerwał mu Bobby i znów go pocałował, tym razem dłużej, mocniej i otwierając usta. John sapnął ze zdziwienia i się odsunął, ale niedaleko, ponieważ plecami napotkał drewnianą ścianę.  
\- Nie wierzę ci.- wyszeptał Bobby przysuwając się bliżej i objął go za szyje. John nie miał gdzie uciec, poczuł się jak w pułapce i… poddał nieuchronnemu (choć poddanie się nie leżało w jego naturze). Odruchowo zamknął oczy, ale poza tym się nie ruszył. I nie wiedział, czemu tak robi. Przecież nie ze strachu?  
Bobby przycisnął się do niego całym ciałem i oplótł ramionami, ale całował ostrożnie, jakby się bał, że John mu ucieknie. John do tej pory całował się tylko z jedna dziewczyna i nie bardzo miał porównanie, ale to tutaj podobało mu się nawet bardziej, niż tamto za sklepem, z Mary Morstan.   
Zanim się zorientował- odwzajemnił pocałunek a jedna jego dłoń chwyciła za tył głowy Bobby’ego. Drugą przyciskał go do siebie na wysokości krzyża, tak, jakby się bał, że tamten mu ucieknie.   
Nagle chciał więcej- zadziałał zupełnie instynktownie, podciągnął koszule Bobby’ego i wsadził pod nią obie ręce. Skóra, którą tam odnalazł była chłodna i taka miękka. Rozgrzewał się pod jego palcami i poruszała, wraz z każdym oddechem…  
I John nie był więcej przerażony, ani nawet specjalnie zainteresowany tym, jak bardzo złe jest to, co teraz robią. A wtedy Bobby jęknął i przesunął się tak, żeby uklęknąć pomiędzy jego kolanami, a ręka Johna, jakby bez jego udziału, zjechała niżej i wsunęła się pod krawędź spodni przewiązanych sznurkiem. Bobby jęknął znowu cos niewyraźnie, ale zupełnie inaczej. A potem objął Johna w pasie i wsunął mu język do ust. Teraz John zajęczał…

I obudził się w swoim łóżku na Baker Street, spocony, z erekcja wypełniającą spodnie od piżamy.   
„To było naprawdę dziwne” pomyślał i zamknął oczy w płonnej nadziei, że to przywabi do niego sen. Zamiast tego przyszły myśli i lekka panika- skąd wzięły mu się takie sny? Z Sherlockiem w roli głównej? Czemu akurat teraz? Czy cos ostatnio zrobił? Albo może zjadł cos nieświeżego? Co to było? Grzanka z serem – to nie mogło mu zaszkodzić. Nie do tego stopnia!

Kiedy w końcu udało mu się zasnąć znowu było już prawie jasno, a on zdołał sobie wytłumaczyć, że ten sen to jakąś nieistotna głupota. Rano nie pamiętał treści snu, ale ostatnia scena aż za dobrze. I czuł się z tym… dziwnie nieswojo, pełen obaw, ze Sherlock jakoś to z niego wydedukuje jeśli mu da szanse.   
Dlatego unikał go tego dnia jak ognia, co nie było akurat trudne, bo poszedł do pracy, a detektyw tez zaraz gdzieś wyszedł, załatwiać swoje sprawy. John nie pytał jakie- uwierzył się tylko, że to mu ułatwia zadanie ukrywania się przed nim.  
Żałował tylko, iż nie potrafi sobie wyczyścić bezpośrednio pamięci i musi polegać na działaniu czasu.   
Czasu, który tym razem nie działał tak, jak powinien. 

Minęły dwa a potem trzy dni, w ciągu których John starał się unikać współlokatora, przekonany (i przerażony), że Sherlock odczyta jakoś treść jego snu- wyczyta ją z jakichś jego mimowolnych gestów, wyrazu twarzy, nad którym John nie panował tak dobrze. No i oczywiście przeoczył to, co najbardziej oczywiste- ze jeżeli nagle zacznie unikać detektywa tak wyraźnie, to TYM rozbudzi jego ciekawość. W końcu mieszkali razem już ponad rok, a w dodatku ostatnio nie mieli żadnego ciekawego śledztwa i umysł Sherlocka był spragniony zagadek do rozwiązania.   
\- Unikasz mnie.- stwierdził czwartego dnia, kiedy z niewiadomych przyczyn John poczuł się w miarę bezpieczny i usiadł w swoim fotelu z gazetą w ręku, mimo, że detektyw okupował kanapę i wyglądał na maksymalnie znudzonego.   
\- Uhmmm…- ocknął się i zorientował, że jest kompletnie nieprzygotowany na ten rodzaj dociekliwość. Nie przygotował sobie nawet żadnego wytłumaczenia.  
\- Ja…- pustka w głowie, ale musiał coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek nawet bardzo, bardzo głupiego.- Wcale cię nie unikam?- złość! Tak, jeśli będzie odpowiednio zirytowany, Sherlock na pewno mu uwierzy. To było rozpaczliwe i nierozsądne, ale na nic więcej nie było go stać w tej chwili.   
Jedyne, co udało mu się osiągnąć, to wzbudzenie jeszcze większej ciekawości. Sherlock usiadł i lepił w niego przenikliwe spojrzenie.  
\- Unikasz mnie od trzech dni. A teraz jeszcze się tego wypierasz. Czyli chodzi o cos ważnego. Wysoce podejrzane. Trzeba się temu przyjrzeć…- i opadł z powrotem na poduszki a John poczuł krótkotrwała ulgę aż się zorientował, że zaciska ręce na oparciach fotela na linii włosów ma warstewkę potu. Nie było możliwości żeby Sherlock tego nie zauważył. Nie w tej rzeczywistości przynajmniej.   
Na razie wyglądało na to, że jest bezpieczny- Sherlock wgapiał się w sufit, a potem nawet zamknął oczy. Mimo to John jakoś stracił ochotę na czytanie gazety w tym miejscu. Wstał, udając, że nie ucieka ruszył do swego pokoju. Detektyw westchnął ciężko i powiedział, niwecząc wszelkie nadziej Johna:  
\- Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz mi mówić o co chodzi. Sam to wydedukuje. Skoro nie mam nic ciekawszego…  
John nie odpowiedział. Nie chciał dawać mu więcej wskazówek, wystarczająco złe było to, że go zaintrygował swoim zachowaniem. Na wymyślenie jakiejś przekonującej historyjki było już za późno- Sherlock i tak, by wiedział, że go okłamano. Ale przynajmniej mógł się wyspać przed jutrzejszym dniem, kiedy znajdzie się w centrum uwagi Sherlocka.  
Ciężko mu było zasypiać z tą świadomością.   
Jeszcze ciężej, gdy pomyślał, że tak naprawdę to SAM by chciał wiedzieć, co oznaczał jego sen i dlaczego do cholery, w ogóle mu się przyśnił. I chciałby to wiedzieć już teraz, najlepiej ZANIM Sherlock jakoś to wyczyta z niego i przedstawi swoją własną interpretacje i to w kilku wariantach do wyboru.  
Najbardziej niepokojące nie było nawet to, że ta jego interpretacja mogła być prawdziwa i gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego (choć najlepiej obcego), John nie miałby nic przeciwko, by ktoś mu uświadomił co się kryje w jego podświadomości, która stworzyła tak dziwny sen.   
Co do Sherlocka… to lepiej nie. Zwłaszcza, że on sam był w tym śnie. I to w takiej roli! Sherlock nie powinien się o niczym dowiedzieć, bo jeśli się dowie i wysnuje własne wnioski, nad którymi John nie będzie miał żadnego wpływu to konsekwencje tego stanu rzeczy mogą być… bardzo przykre. W końcu dzielą to samo mieszkanie-nie tak dużą przestrzeń. W której trudno na dłuższą metę mijać się bez słowa i udawać, że ta druga osoba nie istnieje. Gdyby miało do czegoś takiego dojść- John musiałby się wyprowadzić. A na to nie miał ochoty.


End file.
